videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge Of Marlist (Valve Game)/Alexander Hamilton Institute Of Science And Technology
Alexander Hamilton Institute Of Science And Technology, Incorporated Political information Type of faction / organization Scientific research corporation De facto leader * Johnathan Fillion (1958 to late 1980s) * Wendy Fillion (Late 1980s to 2002) * Elon Musk (July 1 2003, Founder of Tesla Motors) * Nathan Freeman (Briefly, March 7, 2021/Date of Half-Life 2 presumably) Societal information Capital / Headquarters Upper Michigan, USA (Enrichment Center)[1] Motto * A Trusted Friend in Science[2][3] * Not Never But NOW[2][3] * Courage is Not the Absence of Fear[2][3] * There's a hole in the sky through which things can fly[4] * We do what we must because we can[2] * The best damn applied sciences company on Earth (informal)[5] * A clear picture of the future[6] * A clear focus on the future[6] Armament * Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device * Aperture Science Sentry Turret * Rocket Sentry * Aperture Science Bomb Technology See Aperture Science technology Historical information Formed from Shower curtain manufacturer Date of establishment 1947 The Alexander Hamilton Institute Of Science And Technology is a fictional private research university in Los, Angeles, California and a United States-based scientific research corporation appearing in Portal and Portal 2, as well as its logo on the Borealis in Half-Life 2: Episode Two. The main facility is the Aperture Science Enrichment Center, located in Upper Michigan, with at least one other base of operations in Cleveland, Ohio.''Borealis'' blueprint Originally a shower curtain manufacturer named Aperture Fixtures,Shower Curtain Salesman award, 1943 it evolved over the course of half a century into an experimental physics research institution and a second bitter rival of Black Mesa. Overview History Johnathan Fillion era In the late 1950's, Aperture Fixtures was founded by Johnathan Fillion as a temporary tertiary education school (The name "Hamilton Institute of Technology" was chosen "to make the building appear more hygienic"ApertureScience.com). Johnson renamed the company "Aperture Science Innovators" in 1958, also for the same purpose of making the curtains appear more hygienic. In 1947, Cave Johnson purchased an abandoned salt mine that ran over 4200 meters underground in order to create the facility for Aperture Science. In 1956, the Eisenhower administration signs a contract with Aperture to manufacture shower curtains to all branches of the US Military, except the Navy. Early work on the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device began; the early version, called the Aperture Science Portable Quantum Tunneling Device, proved to be too bulky for effective use, while poor surface conductors for the portals often caused mangling or death of the test subjects when they tried to use the portals. Repulsion Gel was first developed around this time as well for use as a diet supplement. At first only the brightest and best of society were chosen for testing (such as Astronauts, Olympians and War Heroes) but after being connected to a string of astronaut disappearances in 1968, Aperture Science focused on recruiting homeless people for testing, starting in 1972. Cave suspects Black Mesa of industrial espionage on the company's products, and blames them for Aperture's bankruptcy. (Propulsion Gel was released around this time too.) By 1981, Cave Johnson was exposed to toxic Conversion Gel, made out of ground-up moon rocks. He dies of moon-rock poisoning sometime during the 1980's. Post-Cave Johnson era Category:Valve Category:Characters